


Saanko jäädä yöksi?

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: He olivat joukkuetovereita, vaikkei Keith sitä halunnut aina myöntää. Ja aivan samalla tavalla, kuin Keithillä oli vastuu pitää Shirosta ja muista tiimiläisistään huolta, oli hänen huolehdittava myös Lancesta.





	Saanko jäädä yöksi?

**Author's Note:**

> Oho, unohdin ihan kokonaan julkaista tämän tänne. Mulla on ollut vähän vaikea palata kirjoittamisen pariin pitkän tauon jälkeen, varsinkin kun tällä hetkellä kiinnostaa piirtää enemmän. Mutta ehkä tämä ficcaaminen tästä vielä jossain vaiheessa ottaisi taas tuulta siipiensä alle.
> 
> Tämän kirjottamiseen mut inspiroi ikimarun [Klance-sarjiksen 1. osa](https://www.instagram.com/p/BhQOHBolCd2/?taken-by=ikimaru.jpg).

Kello oli lähelle puolenyön. Keith oli juuri asettumassa levolle, kun hänen huoneensa oveen koputettiin.  
  
”Joo?” Keith kutsui. Liukuovi suhisi sivuun, ja hän kohotti yllättyneenä kulmiaan tulijalle. ”Lance..?”  
  
Lance näytti kurjalta. Hän seisoi ovensuussa sukankärjet kynnystä hipoen ja halasi tyynyään. ”Saanko… Saanko mä tulla sisään?” hän mutisi Keithin katsetta vältellen.  
  
Keith nyökkäsi hitaasti. ”Joo, toki…”  
  
Lance epäröi astuessaan kynnyksen yli. ”Älä sitten saa tästä väärää käsitystä”, hän sanoi ja istui lattialle Keithin sängyn viereen. ”Tämä on vain kertaluontoista.”  
  
Keith pyöritti silmiään. Hän katsoi, kuinka Lance hautasi kasvot tyynyynsä ja veti polvet rintaansa kiinni. ”Joten…” Keith aloitti, kun Lance pysyi tavattoman pitkään hiljaa. ”Onko sulla… kaikki ihan hyvin?”  
  
Lance käänsi päätään sen verran, että näki katsoa Keithiä silmiin. ”Saanko mä jäädä yöksi?”  
  
Keith kohotti kulmiaan. Se oli viimeisin asia, jonka hän oli kuvitellut kuulevansa Lancen suusta – varsinkin, kun tämä oli käyttänyt koko kuluneen päivän hänen piikittelyynsä. ”Öh”, hän ynähti, ”joo, on varmaan.”  
  
Lance rojahti hänen viereensä  _tik_ iä nopeammin. ”Kiitos”, Lance sanoi kasvot tyynyssä piilossa.  
  
”Ai, sä jäät  _siihen_ ”, Keith ynähti. ”Mä luulin, että… Tai no… Unohda.”  
  
”Luulitko, että mä nukkuisin lattialla, vai?”  
  
Keith pudisti päätään. ”Sanoin, että unohda.”  
  
Lance käänsi hänelle selkänsä ja hiljeni jälleen. Keith risti käsivarret rinnalleen ja vilkuili huoneensa seiniä yrittäen keksiä mitä tahansa sanottavaa. Hän ei ollut varma, pitäisikö hänen onkia syy Lancen kummalliseen käytökseen ja tarjota lohduttavaa olkapäätä vai antaa tämän vain olla. Lance oli ollut koko päivän oma, puhelias itsensä, mutta nyt… Nyt hän oli kuin eri ihminen. Ehkä jotain oli tapahtunut viimeisten tuntien aikana, sen jälkeen kun Keith oli vetäytynyt omiin oloihinsa. He olivat joukkuetovereita, vaikkei Keith sitä halunnut aina myöntää. Ja aivan samalla tavalla, kuin Keithillä oli vastuu pitää Shirosta ja muista tiimiläisistään huolta, oli hänen huolehdittava myös Lancesta.  
  
”Joten…” Keith mutisi. Hän hieroi käsivarttaan ja katseli taas tyhjiä seiniä. ”Haluaisitko sä ehkä… halauksen?”  
  
Lance katsoi Keithiä tiukasti olkansa yli silmiin.  
  
Keith levitti käsiään. ”Lohdutukseksi.”  
  
”En mä tarvitse lohdutusta”, Lance mutisi hiljaa, mutta Keith näki, että tämä epäröi. Keith avasi syliään ja toivoi, että ele olisi tarpeeksi selkeä, jottei hänen tarvitsisi kysyä Lancelta uudestaan. Tilanne oli tarpeeksi kiusallinen jo valmiiksi.  
  
Lance tuijotti Keithiä aikansa, mutta nousi viimein istumaan ja painautui jäykästi tämän syliin. Keith laski kätensä Lancen selkään aivan yhtä jäykkäeleisesti. He hengittivät. Keith ei vieläkään keksinyt mitään sanottavaa, eikä Lancekaan yrittänyt avata keskustelua. Vähitellen tilanne alkoi tuntua kuitenkin luonnollisemmalta: Keith tottui Lancen lämpöön, tämän leuan painoon olallaan ja tämän rintakehän liikkeisiin hänen omaansa vasten. Lancekin vaikutti rentoutuvan, ja Keith uskalsi silittää epäröivin liikkein tämän selkää.  
  
”Älä nukahda, Lance”, Keith kuiskasi, kun hänen omat silmänsä pysyivät enää vaivoin auki.  
  
Lance tuhahti. ”Puhu vain omasta puolestasi, takatukka”, hän sanoi, mutta kuulosti väsyneemmältä kuin Keithistä tuntui.  
  
Keith hymyili. Hän liikahti vain vaihtaakseen asentoaan parempaan, mutta Lance vetäytyikin ja laskeutui takaisin kyljelleen Keithin viereen. Keith hengitti syvään ja laskeutui hetken epäröityään itsekin makuulle. Hän oli eittämättä hieman pettynyt. Hän ei ymmärtänyt Lancea ja tämän oikkuja – ja ehkei hänen ollut tarkoituskaan. Keith veti peiton kainaloihinsa. Ehkä aamulla kaikki olisi selkeämpää: hän olisi hyvin levännyt ja saisi selvyyden siihen, miksi hänen sydämensä hakkasi äkkiä niin lujaa ja iholla kihelmöi yhä Lancen kehon lämpö.  
  
”Keith”, Lance kutsui hiljaa, kun Keith oli jo sulkenut silmänsä.  
  
”Hm?”  
  
Peitot kahisivat. Keithin oli vaikea hengittää, kun Lance kiersi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja painoi kasvot hänen niskaansa.  
  
”Älä kerro tästä kenellekään”, Lance kuiskasi.  
  
Keith pudisti päätään.  
  
”Lupaa mulle.”  
  
”Mä lupaan.” Keith oli hengästynyt, eikä hän voinut käsittää, miksi. Se ei ollut normaalia. Toisaalta mikään tässä tilanteessa ei ollut. Lance puristi häntä tiukemmin, hieman samaan tapaan kuin tyynyään aikaisemmin, ja Keith oli tukehtua.  
  
”Se tuntuu pahalta”, Lance sanoi. ”Mä en enää ikinä näe mun perhettä. Mä olen ihan yksin.”  
  
Keith laski kätensä Lancen käden päälle ja toivoi, ettei tämä huomaisi, kuinka hänen sormensa vapisivat. ”Sä et ole yksin. Sä tiedät, että me—”  
  
”Joo, joo, niin, niin”, Lance sanoi turhautuneena ja itkuisen kuuloisena, ”mulla on teidät ja te olette mun uusi perhe ja sitä rataa.”  
  
Keith ei tiennyt, mitä vastata.  
  
”Se ei ole sama asia”, Lance jatkoi. ”Mulla on ikävä äitiä… Mutta ethän  _sinä_  siitä mitään ymmärtäisikään.”  
  
Keith veti terävästi henkeä.  
  
”Sori”, Lance sanoi nopeasti, ”en… en ajatellut, mitä sanoin.”  
  
Keith repi Lancen kädet ympäriltään ja nousi jälleen istumaan. ”Sun kannattaisi lähteä.”  
  
”Keith…”  
  
”Mä en ole hyvä tässä…  _tässä_ ”, Keith sanoi ja elehti käsillään. ”Lohduttamisessa. Puhumisessa.”  
  
”Mä tiedän, ettet sä ole”, Lance sanoi. ”Siksi mä tulinkin tänne.”  
  
Keith kurtisti kulmiaan.  
  
”Ajattelin… että ehkä sun kanssa… ehkä… helpompaa…” Lance takelteli sanoissaan. ”Ehkä sä… Että  _mä_  voisin ehkä… Äh.” Lance haroi tukkaansa. ”Mä tiedän, ettei me aina tulla toimeen, mutta sun kanssa tietyt asiat tuntuu… helpommilta.”  
  
”Esimerkiksi..?”  
  
”No… tämä.”  
  
”Ai riiteleminen?”  
  
”Ei”, Lance ärähti. ”Idiootti! Vaan  _tämä._  Puhuminen.”  
  
”Mä en ymmärrä”, Keith hengähti. Hän ei pysynyt enää Lancen ajatuksenjuoksun perässä. Kaikki  _tämä_  oli niin ristiriitaista ja sekavaa. Ensin Lance puhui toista ja sitten toista. Miten tässä mikään saattoi olla helpompaa kuin Hunkin tai Shiron kanssa? He eivät ymmärtäneet toisiaan, siksihän he riitelivätkin alinomaa. Keith ei käsittänyt, miksi Lance oli alun perinkään tullut hänen luokseen.  
  
”Niin”, Lance mutisi, ja Keith oli varma että tämä punastui. ”Äh. Sori. Ehkä mä vain menen… Sä haluat varmasti päästä nukkumaan.”  
  
”Ei, odota”, Keith sanoi ja tarttui Lancen kädestä kiinni. ”Sulla on selkeästi paha olla.”  
  
”Joo, niin on”, Lance naurahti murheellisen kuuloisena, ”mutta ei tämä oikein auta…”  
  
”Mikä sitten auttaisi?”  
  
Lance raapi niskaansa. ”No”, hän sanoi ja hymyili vaisusti, ”uusi halaus olisi mukava. Ja kunnon yöunet.”  
  
Keith kahmaisi Lancen syliinsä kahta kertaa harkitsematta. ”Järjestettävissä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Mä oikeasti arvostaisin, jos sä et kertoisi tästä kenellekään”, Lance jatkoi hiljaa. ”Kaikilla on jo tarpeeksi huolenaihetta Lotorista ja universumin pelastamisesta.”  
  
”Sä tiedät, ettei se haittaisi muita”, Keith sanoi. ”Susta välitetään, Lance.”  
  
”Lupaa mulle, Keith.”  
  
Keith hengitti syvään. Lancen hartiat olivat kireät.  
  
”Keith”, Lance sanoi painokkaammin.  
  
”Joo, joo, mä lupaan”, Keith huokaisi, vaikkei olisi halunnutkaan. Hän kellahti Lance sylissään patjalle ja veti peiton heidän molempiensa päälle. ”Lupaathan sä, että kerrot heti, jos sun on huono olla? Jos sulla on koti-ikävä tai vastaavaa.”  
  
”Voin harkita sitä.”  
  
”Lance”, Keith ärähti.  
  
”Joo, joo”, Lance sanoi, ”lupaan, lupaan. Tyhmä takatukka…”  
  
Keith pudisti hymyillen päätään. Hän ujutti sormensa Lancen hiusten lomaan ja tukisti tätä hellästi. Lancen tukka tuntui pehmeältä ja tuoksui trooppisilta hedelmiltä.  
  
”Itsellesi on kasvamassa ihan samanlainen”, hän kuiskasi ja sai vastaukseksi vain lämpimän haukotuksen kaulalleen.


End file.
